marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Spider-Man
Ultiamte Spider-Man 'is a fanatic continuation of the fourth season, containing three seasons. History Although Peter finished school, he has to face new villains, with the help of new heroes who will catch the villains in two times. Will that be for sure? Episodes Season Five * 'Who is a backpack?-Spider-Man must get a new villain named Punisher, but after he gets it, SHIELD explains that he's good, but he thinks the spider heroes are bad. Meanwhile, Doctor Optocus, along with Scorpion, Kraven, Electro, Lizard and Rhino, flee creating a new one Sinister Six, this time Pajak returns home and then watching TV he notices that the bandits have fled.Peter quickly wants them again wants to catch them behind the bars but then bother him Punisher and almost shot down and Optocus attacked.Powstanawia come closer and kill Spider's eve, but Rhino attacks him. Spider-Man picks up the Doctor, take Rhino as well. Spider-Man takes Punisher and then he agrees that the spiders are not bad. The perpetrators go to the detention facility. Optocus blasts the prison prison, which is why all the villains escape and run away themselves, Nick asks whether he will catch the villain, Spidey says that "he is not light". * RED-crazy '- Carnage is looking for a new owner, finds him and has the name Cletus Casadi, Spidey reading about Carnage, he is trying to lock him in packs, but not alone because Nick Fury sends heroes Goliath (Eric Jothsen) and Captain Britain. They follow Cletus until they reach the Chinese district where he attacks the Chinas. The heroes are rescuing, they see kikadzies victims killed.Kapitan Britain is rescued to save from killing, and Spidey and Goliath are fighting with Carnag. He escapes and chases him.Goliath loses himself and Carnage lies to the ground, but Carnage is softening, but the last when Britain ended helping people, he used the power, but Carnage escaped. Spidey understood that even with the help of his friends he could defeat the enemy. * 'Feminine network '- Spider-Man tries to "refresh" with water, but he shoots at the lanterns and crushes him, saying Melter escaped.Nick Fury starts to create a new spidery character, or Spider-Woman, he is surprised that the woman from our emirate must be spider-man. Nick replies that he did not cope for this is opposition. Later when they were to catch Batroc, he jumped, and the spider from the neighbors hit the car, and Spider-Woman caught him away. Spidey is still jealous, but when in San-Diego he had to catch Blizzard and Ultron, she and he quickly defeated them. After Spidey understood that women are women, they can also be arachnids. * 'Pensioners on top 'Nick Fury sends him to retired Hanka Pyma to learn something from him. Hank Pym shows a brazoleta when he says "Ant-Man Costume!" the costume appeared from the brazolety.Spidey is zdzwiony, and this corresponds that the outfit is reduced but when he exclaims, it increases to wyisstać.Na city Ant-Man shows a fight with Ant-Man in and Yellowjacketem, shows spidey'u that the outfit decreases, This almost him on the tepa, he takes his paw, the larger. Then they fight with the Constrictor, Spidey immediately accuses him but, He defeats him first, then he starts to run away. Ant-Man and Spidey wiggle him in an old ice cream factory and start to grab him. -Man and Spider-Man attack the enemy again, but with the plan. Spidey goes near the ice cream machine, but this anticipates the Ant-Man attack and jumps, the last moment Spidey catches him. The competitor tries to escape but Henry increases and eventually throws him into the ice cream machine Spiders understood that the plan is the most important. * 'Spider-man - Inhumans man '- Spider-Man fight with Crossbones, and Inhumans appear in a sudden. Triton wants him to join Inhumans, and Meduza deny that he is a superman, or a man who has gained powers eg from scientific excitons, Black Guns nods his head meaning that yes, but for a trial period .Spidey together Inhumnas fly to Attilanu their task was to defeat Maximus, brother of Black Bolt.Blue defend protect robots, who heroes with znacują rozpraw.Maximus are looking at the camera is using the "special measures", and they are Copies of heroes. Spidey's kick runs away and Spider-Man decides to catch him but then he sees the big robot Maximus. At the end Black Bolt uses the sound and makes it easier, but then it turned out to be a holocram and the robot controlled itself. Karak says he is a good member, but not so good, then spider associates that Triton was a cadet in exchange for the New Warriors team. * 'Fantastic Spidey '''- Spidey has to meet with the Fantastic Four. When Reed Richards meet, he puts Spidey on one mission, and their mission was to capture Killer Shirke. He wanted to use the power of Red Skull, but the Fantastic Four kept him, but not on long because the Grimms Brothers appeared: Percy and Barton who attacked with nieacity.Pokonali them leacz was because Red Skull power, and Killer Shrike was so powerful that he killed him, Fantastic Four was trying to defeat but they were weak but Spidey defeated him with cunning picking up the bone and by the weakness of the villains, then the fantastic foursome woke up when the researcher wanted to hangar, but the last moment Mr. Fantastic turns the bullets to take the heroes. When the firemen put out the fire, Mr. Fantastic wanted Spidey to join but then it will be Fantastic Five, not foursome and for Reed missions he gives the Fantastic Four costume as a souvenir. *Return of the Scarlet Spider '- OSCORP found Ben's body and make him revive, then they make brainwashing in saying that he is Shacaklem. Spidey enjoying the uninspired attacking Deathlock, Spidey wants to beat him, but he escapes.Later, the hero sees a strange "master", he is called to ask him how he has an naim , then when he can ask him, he hits him, then he runs away. Spidey is spoiled by super-villain.White Tiger replies through the messenger that he is fighting with Ringmaster and he has no time, and Spidey says that it's serious that the mysterious villain terrorizes the city and quickly turns offcommunicator. Spider-man are driving the driver to trace the villain who is in the parking lot. During the fight, Spidey breaks the mask and sees Ben's face, he is surprised, and the other says that he is only Ben. Milles Warren, he's escaping. Spidey will now be giving him real moments until he's Scarlet Spider. *[[Wise as Leader|'Wise as Leader']]' '- Spidey along with the New Warriors fight with Blizzard who escapes.Spider-man with a conscience decides to catch the villain along New Warriors from Nick Fury got a message from Leader, if who: if he defeats him, he can take him to bail, and if he loses will be torn for stołby (literally), initially wanted Avengersów, but the New Warriors (according to not spidey'o) will give advice. During the mission Bohataterwoie meet the leader who uses the laser to cut the ceilings, but Cloak the last minute teleportował wszctkich.Potem paduch waiting for traps, which are difficult, and the first is the puzzle, everyone thinks how to arrange it, then the spider man connects to himself a puzzle, which he arranged for childhood, then he arranges quickly. Two things are: how to go through lasers and how to avoid the mines. Then Leader appears with the new version of Cabal with Melter, Attuma, Dragon Manan, Blizzard, Kang, Dracula and Iron Vulture, this one is amazed that he was once again defeated. He was almost defeated, but he became the leader, spidey knew how to defeat, that is: disgust knowledge and imitated scientists and then he was defeated and sent back to the shield. *[[Citizen Kang, part 1|'Citizen Kang, part 1']]' '- Kang wants to get seven emeralds that would allow to power the ship, but find out about Avengers, Fantastic Four and Inhumnans and Spider-Man who want to retain kang because emeralds have such power that with contact with a large object could destroy the multiverse and other dimensions and the emeralds race begins, the heroes win or the villain, but we know that kanga drones will overpower the heroes. The fantastic four see the first emerald, but the kang robot locks him up quickly, then Inhumnas finds the yellow who is in the ghost raider cave, where he has a base At the same time notes Ghost Raider himself who attacks Inhumnas, but after the show he shows that he was a trance and Kang was already gone (one picked up the Fantastic four), the third purple Afvengers and Spider-Man try but appears Sentinel 458 who snow and defeat him, but kang gets this emerald. Unfortunately, thinking that thi s is the end and not under they are going to the end. *'Citizen Kang, part 2 '- Race for Emerlady continues. Fantastic four fight with Doctor Doom who won the power of emerald, then the fight began. At this time Inhumnas and Avengers and Spider-Man fight with Maximus and Baromen Zemo, then every superhero wants a room but instead Kang takes the next emeralds and the last superheroes get together and protect him Juggernaut. Kang takes the last emerald but instead of putting it on the ship begins to be dominated by wanting to be the ruler of multiverse and other dimensions.Then he reaches his ship to "wife" has begged how powerful he is, Ravonna sees him as he is then the super heroes will fight with him, Fantastic Four and Inhumnas attack yellow, red and purple, and avengers and spider-man turquoise, blue, light blue and green, but to no avail later Ravonna tells the truth about Kangu that she did not like him and did not like him after the error, he was confident and arrogance and he rolled up what belonged until he ate him emeralds and she started to change terminax and destroy kang. *'Scorpia '''-Spider-Man is constantly looking for new adventures. One night, he notices three SilverSable agents, Agent Cat (who is Peter's ex-girlfriend) and Elain Coll (who is not psemedominu) who fight Deathlock, Spider-Man gets into prison, want to meet former maiden Peter, while Deathlok stops shooting for a spider to get him shot, when he shoots Spidey jumps and accidentally gets shot silver sable.Later Elain want to revenge takes on a scorpion costume and becomes a scorpion. Spidey during the fight with Juggernaut. Attacks "stranger" is Elain which is Scarzurzu Spider-Man fights with her but is fast and agile and has strength. Spider-Mn gets her to throw her into a cotillo with pillows. And so evil has been repaired (but not ultimately) Gallery PunisherUltimateSpider-Man.png|Punisher Cletus_Kasady_(Earth-616)_from_Superior_Carnage_Vol_1_5_001.jpg|Cletus Kasady Carnage_(Ultimate)_2.png|Carnage Captain-Britain-Marvel-Comics-Moore-Davis-era-a.jpg|Captain Britain Category:TV Shows Category:Spider-Man Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Created by TomekRSiTS